


Brand New Sounds In My Mind

by melonprins



Category: Banana Bus Squad, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: BDSM, Dom/sub, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Safe Sane and Consensual, Safewords, this is gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-17 08:01:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11271384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melonprins/pseuds/melonprins
Summary: ”W-wait, shit–,” Jon cut himself off, moans and cries following the drool spilling out of his mouth. Evan didn’t slow down, only continued his steady hard thrusts.”Color?” Evan mumbled, digging his thumb into Jon’s inner thigh. Jon threw his head back and his cock twitched against the wet sticky heat on his stomach.”Green,"





	Brand New Sounds In My Mind

**Author's Note:**

> hello !!!!!! uhm so this wasn't planned but ya boi was in a mood so– 
> 
> Title is from the song Green Light by Lorde
> 
> A WARNING BEFORE READING:  
> This fic uses safewords. I went with the stoplight system because it felt the most natural. 
> 
> Green = Keep going  
> Yellow = Wait  
> Red = Stop
> 
> Jon tells Evan to wait and once to stop and the reason Evan doesn't is because they have the safewords. It's implied that Jon has a hard time showing what he really wants and needs help to let go completely. That's why Evan asks him what color to be sure because he doesn't want to stop and end up ruining it for Jon. 
> 
> now that that's over with, i hope u enjoy this !!!!!!!

”W-wait, shit–,” Jon cut himself off, moans and cries following the drool spilling out of his mouth. Evan didn’t slow down, only continued his steady hard thrusts. 

”Color?” Evan mumbled, digging his thumb into Jon’s inner thigh. Jon threw his head back and his cock twitched against the wet sticky heat on his stomach. 

”Green, Evan I _can’t, it’s too much!_ ” Jon cried out, his body shaking from the strain of already cumming three times. Evan shook his head, a pleased grin on his face. 

”Oh, I think you can,” Evan murmured deeply, taking hold of both of Jon’s legs and lifting them, bending him in half. Evan shoved into him from the new angle and Jon’s moan was almost a scream. Jon thrashed, back arching. Evan leaned down, pressing a kiss to Jon’s drool-stained cheek, trailing kisses down to his jaw. Jon shivered violently, whining high in his throat. Evan placed a wet kiss to Jon’s neck just below his ear. 

”Mm, are you close already? You just came,” Evan crooned against Jon’s ear, hot breath making Jon’s dark skin rise with goosebumps. Jon’s breathing hitched. He tilted his head to the side. His face was practically glowing with how embarrassed he was. With his arms tied behind his back he couldn’t even begin to cover his face. Evan made a soft mocking coo, sinking his teeth into Jon’s neck. Jon arched, body pulling taunt. His eyes rolled back as he felt his fourth orgasm crash through him. He couldn’t even make a sound louder than a strangled whine. Jon collapsed against the pillows, body drenched in sweat. But Evan wasn’t stopping. Jon felt something stirring in his stomach again, tingling up his spine into his cock. He made a soft helpless protest, body trying to struggle away from the sensation. 

”N-no, Evan, please–” Jon choked out through his rattling breathing. Evan slowed down just a fraction for Jon to speak, mumbling softly against Jon’s ear. 

”Color?” Jon threw his head back, trembling. 

” _Green_ , Evan _please, no more!_ ” Jon cried out and Evan growled, driving into him faster, harder than before and Jon screamed. Evan nailed his abused prostate in every thrust, keeping an iron grip on Jon’s thighs. He knew there’d be bruises forming there. It only added to the pleasuring shivers shooting through his body. Evan continued biting a path over his neck, marking him up like a prize. 

”You’re contradicting yourself, baby,” Evan murmured against Jon’s bruised neck. ”Didn’t you say before you wanted to try for five?” 

Jon felt like he’d explode if Evan kept talking like that. But it just wasn’t possible. He couldn’t possibly come again. Jon opened his mouth to say so but Evan’s mouth closed over his neck again, one hand releasing his leg to pinch his puffy nipple and Jon felt his cock twitch. He made a pathetic sound high in his throat.

”C’mon, you can do it,” Evan murmured, gripping Jon’s leg harder for more leverage, pulling him down to meet every one of his hard, deep thrusts. He growled against Jon’s ear. ”Be a good little whore and cum for me again,” 

Jon felt his vision almost go black as he seized, the feeling of his fifth orgasm rushing through him like an electric current, almost painful. He couldn’t even scream, mouth hanging open with his eyes rolled back in his head. He went limp against the bed, head rolling to the side as he felt Evan’s last thrust before he pulled out. Jon opened his eyes, not realizing he’d closed them and he felt a flush of shame wash over him together with the contradicting deep satisfaction settling in his bones. Evan stroked himself, still wet and sticky from being inside him. Jon bit his lip as Evan moaned and let his head fall back as he came too, spilling over Jon’s already debauched body. Evan let his head fall forward again, looking at Jon through his sweaty bangs. His eyes were a warm brown, and there was a small concerned tick to his eyebrows. 

”You okay?” Evan questioned, reaching out to softly massage Jon’s still trembling thighs. Jon sighed, feeling the boneless exhausting overtake him. His eyelids slipped, fighting to close. 

”’m great,” He mumbled, voice hoarse. The lazy grin on Jon’s face made Evan smile. Evan coaxed him into rolling over, and deft hands made quick work of the ropes keeping his arms suspended. Jon let his eyes slip shut, head resting comfortably on the pillow. He whined when Evan rolled him over again. Evan chuckled. 

”C’mon sleepyhead, we need to move you before you fall asleep,” Evan mumbled, scooping Jon up from the bed. Jon whined against Evan’s neck, arms hanging over Evan’s shoulders with his legs around his waist. Evan held him up without a problem, even if Jon was about as big as his boyfriend. 

Evan walked slowly to not disturb Jon too much, taking them from the guest-room to their bedroom. He bumped the door open with his foot, gently putting Jon down on the clean bed. Evan went to get up and close the door, but with strength Evan didn’t think Jon still had in him, he was pulled down. 

”Jon, I have to close the door,” Evan sighed. Jon just wrapped his arms tighter around the other, nuzzling his sweaty hair. 

”Stay,” Jon mumbled, voice raspy and raw. Evan relaxed against Jon, blanketing him with his body. He pressed small kisses to Jon’s bruised neck, traveling up his jaw until he reached his lips. Evan kissed Jon softly, lazily. Jon sighed into it, eyes slipping shut. Evan pulled away, burying his face in Jon’s neck. 

”I’m making you breakfast,” Evan mumbled, placing a small kiss on Jon’s shoulder. Jon whined. 

”’m not hungry Evan,” Evan laughed into Jon’s neck, snaking his arms under Jon and embracing him. 

“Not right now idiot, in the morning,” Evan trailed off sleepily, letting his eyes slip shut.

“Yeah, yeah,” Jon grumbled. They both went silent after that, only the soft sound of far away traffic and the ticking of a clock being heard. 

“I love you,” Evan mumbled after a while, ears hot. Jon opened his eyes, peering down at Evan. He chuckled. 

“After all that, this is what gets you fluk-flustered ?” Evan whined, squeezing Jon harder when he just laughed. 

“Shut up, asshole,” Evan groaned. Jon reached out to pet Evan’s soft hair. He hummed, adoring. 

“I love you too,”


End file.
